NightmareBirth
NightmareBirth is a Nightwing/seawing hybrid and is the father of Katelyn. He is the main antoganist of the new series lioness after he was turned into a gem and bubbled by lioness. Biography Life NightmareBirth was born after a Nightwing married a seawing. Basically, before he hatched, his mother died when he hatched. The reason was because she was ill and then his Nightwing father decided that he should take care of him by himself. After that, NightmareBirth grew into a mature and nice hybrid. His father was happy just until he decided to let him go find some oysters for dinner. That was when he met princess burn. He was scared for his life and tried to run, but he was too slow for his age. The sandwing examined him and tried to kill him, but he ran away before she could do anything. After running away, he became 14 and stayed alongside his father and told him what happened. The times have passed and then when NightmareBirth turned 20, he moved out of his home and his father begged him to stay, but he told him that he'll still be his father. Then after moving out, he met a beautiful husky who was a stray. Then he fell in love with her and then Katelyn was born. The dog then died of heart complications after her birth. Then when he realized about something bad that happened, flames killed count havoc. That was the same person who injured Katelyn during the fight between them and because of this, he planned to become a prophet just like his friend Morrowseer and decided to make up a prophecy. He then stated that katelyn will be the one to marry count havoc and destroy the Galaxy. He even wanted to kill flames. Then after his long battle against lioness and her allies, he was turned into a gem and then bubbled. Appearance NightmareBirth has silver sclaes on his face, red eyes, dark bluish teal scales, and a dark purple back. Personality Nightmarebirth is somewhat really nice to count havoc when he first met him, but instead he was cruel and said that lions don't live happily ever after. He is so loyal to Katelyn and is wanting to plot killing flames. Being bubbled After singing "I need a hero" in male version, he was stopped by lioness, but then ordered Katelyn to kiss count havoc. It appears that count bleck put the love potion in the wrong tea, the one the bleck drank. Then after trying to fight his way to get the obsidian mirror, but the katelyn tosses it to NightmareBirth. He then tries to shoot lioness, but the sandwing mother named tumbleweed stops him. He gets blasted by it, and then utters his final words That lioness' species don't live at the end, but turns into a blue gem and gets bubbled by lioness. Trivia * NightmareBirth was originally going to be named nightmare-Starter, but the idea was dropped. Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Status (Leader) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters